


Traduccion ziam

by barneslecki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barneslecki/pseuds/barneslecki
Summary: Traducción del smut de Jordan, para ziamkings, todos los créditos a @babyboyzaynie en tw





	

**Author's Note:**

> No es mi smut, no lo escribí yo

el viaje fue corto para recoger a su novio pero el trafico lo hizo mas pesado, ya saben como es en Los Angeles, frena a toda la ciudad. La parte superior de su brillante, negro y clasico Camaro no se podia ver mientras dejaba que el viento y polvo lo azote. El edificio conocido entro a la vista y el joven muchacho se estaciono.  
Descanso en el coche viendo pronto al amor eterno de su vida bajando los escalones, vistiendo todo de negro y luciendo espectacular como siempre. su corazon dio un pequeño rebote, brinco y salto. Salió del auto y fue a recoger las maletas , dandole un besito en los labios.  
''Listo?'' Liam preguntó y cerro la maletera llena, abrió la puerta a Zayn pasando sus dedos por su cabello.  
'' Una bonita escapada será tan genial, no puedo esperar a pasar tanto tiempo contigo'', Zayn se sonrojó mirando hacia abajo, viendo la hora en su celular, era aun temprano en la noche.  
Liam asintió , alejandose por la curva del apartamento de Zayn, mientras el mas pequeño de los dos lo observaba manejar, preguntadose donde irían estas vacaciones. Liam le prometió que seria un secreto pero por supuesto Zayn estaba ansioso de saber, pensaba en molestarlo.  
'' porque me estas mirando asi?'' Liam hizo una mueca volteando su cabeza un poco mientras conducía por la autopista opuesta a la mayoria del trafico. Lucían como algo sacado de una pelicula romántica antigua, dos pareja de enamorados escapando ya sea de sus padres o de la vida en general.  
''Es que eres simplemente tan atractivo cuando conduces, te concentras tanto y tu mandibula se tensa. Y yo solo quiero llenarte de besos en todo tu rostro y dejar marcas en tu cuello'' Salió como un suspiro pero fue mas como si Zayn hubiera aguantado la respiracion por mucho tiempo.  
''bueno, supongo si no quieres que nos accidentemos, debo ser una grande bola de concentracion, eh'' la risa de Liam era musica para los oidos de Zayn, quería bañarse en el dulce y cálido sonido y ser envuelto en su calor por siempre.  
El tiempo pasó rápido despues de eso, sus conversaciones incluían ir de aquí para allá sobre cuán tierno era el otro y cuanto adoraban pequeños detalles del otro. Liam reconoció lo pequeño que Zayn lucia en el oscuro asiento de cuero marrón y se gano un pequeño golpe del chico. Pronto Liam se estacionó en lo que parecia un angar aéreo, un pequeño lugar desocupado, brillante y alto.  
''Bienvenido Sr. y Sr. Payne, pondre sus maletas en el avión por ustedes, por favor siganme,'' una azafata probablemente de la aerolinea los guió a un brillante y blanco avión , con las palabras 'mile high' escritas en letras doradas. Liam dejó que Zayn suba primero , colocando su mano en su espalda como guiandolo por las escaleras o como para atraparlo si se resbala. Después de Liam entrar se separó de él y se dirigió a hablar con alguien, pero no sin antes susurrarle a una azafata de cuidar bien de su príncipe.

Zayn fue mimado, le ofrecieron un champagne rosado burbujeante junto a unos snacks ligeros y le dieron una tunica con su nombre bordado en hilos dorados. Junto al paquete venía una carta de Liam.

'' mi querido bebe,  
Espero que estes tan emocionado sobre esta experencia como yo lo estoy, No puedo esperar a ver tu sonrisa y escuchar tu risa despues de haber estado separado de ti por tanto. Te amo bebe.''

Pronto Liam se reunió con él, atrayendolo tan cerca como podia en el sofa que la aerolina les dio. Los brazos de Liam envolviendolo fuertemente, nada era mejor.

El avión no tomó mas de diez minutos y ya estaban en el aire, Liam justo había salido de la ducha, su cuerpo mojado y sus musculos tonificados mostrando sus tatuajes en su bronceada piel.  
Zayn lo recorría con la mirada como si él hubiera estado en el desierto y Liam fuera un vaso de agua gigante. Liam soltó una risita y le dio a Zayn las señas de 'ven aquí 'con sus dedos, apurandolo hacia la habitacion de la parte de atras del avión. Liam se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Zayn a inclinarse sobre él. Sus lenguas mezclandose porque los dos estaban tan desesperados de saborear al otro lo mas que podían.  
'' Este avión fue nombrado ' mile high' por ti , quería ser él que te diera la bienvenida al club'' Liam susurro contra el cuello de Zayn, sus palabras perdiéndose un poco por el hecho que las murmuro. Las manos de Zayn buscando la cintura de Liam para quitarle la toalla y desenvolverlo como el perfecto regalo.

'' porfavor hazlo'' Zayn suplicó mientras se ponía de rodillas , envolviendo sus manos en la polla de Liam . Los labios de Zayn besando delicadamente la cabeza, solo separandolos un poco asi su lengua podía quitar el pegajoso pre-semen que se deslizaba hacia abajo. Liam era ya un desastre gimiendo, sólo viendo a Zayn haciendo cualquier cosa lentamente era suficiente para darle placer.

Tan pronto como Zayn empezó a tomar todo Liam en su boca , él casi pierde el control pero se mordio los dedos para calmarse un poco. Sus caderas moviéndose hacia adelante y tratando de empujar su polla rapidamente en la boca abierta de Zayn, como si al delgado chico no le importara. Mas bien le gustaba que Liam tomara el control , pero eso no le impidió que su lengua recorriera los sensibles lugares que sabía que existían en lo largo de la polla de Liam.

Liam se volvió un demente, especialmente en la boca de zayn, sus mejillas estiradas y sus labios abiertos completamente. Su garganta se adaptaba poco a poco pero igual se atragantaba. Era como si un pie estuviera en su boca.

'' mierda, bebe,'' Liam gimió, talves un gruñido era mejor para describir el gutural sonido que escapó de su garganta. Él estaba completamente en un diferente mundo, casi otro espacio, una nueva vida. Liam estuvo pensando sobre esto todo el día y todo lo que él queria era estar asi de cerca de su bebe como ahora. Sus caderas empujando hacia adelante haciendo que su polla se metiera mas en la garganta de Zayn, provocando que él se atragante un poco. Liam sabía que nunca gimió tan alto en toda su vida como ahora, sintió las venas de su polla pulsar dentro de la garganta de su novio.

Pronto Liam detuvo a Zayn y lo acercó poniendolo en su regazo. Su polla de colocó cerca al culo de Zayn. Liam deslizó hacia abajo los pantalones de su novio por sus delgadas piernas y envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus caderas y el otro en su polla, pajeando a Zayn lento pero fuerte.Luego Liam escupió en sus gruesos dedos , dezlizandolos en la estrecha entrada de musculos de su novio. Sus dedos se retorcieron provocando que Zayn de un gemido y se mueva contra él.

''Si estas reaccionando así solo con mis dedos, no me imagino como reaccionarias con mi polla dentro de este estracho y pequeño culo,'' salió como un susurro para los oidos de Zayn pero fue más como un gemido.

Liam quizo saber, asi que retiró sus dedos y empujó su polla dentro , remplazandolos. Él se movió lentamente mientras los ojos de Zayn rodaron hacia atras. Gimiendo suavemente, se agarró de los muslos de Liam mientras se empujó hacia la polla de su novio.

Diez minutos y Zayn ya era un desastre de gemidos. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Liam y él empujó mas fuerte contra Zayn , sus manos tatuadas complementadose en perfecta sintonia sosteniéndose y buscando apoyo.

Sus gemidos se alternaron, uno gimió despues de oir gemir al otro, era extremadamente exitante oírse . Los diferentes tonos esparcieron calor e hicieron el cuarto mas caliente de lo que ya estaba.

Pronto Liam se paró y presionó el cuerpo de Zayn contra la pared del dormitorio y empezó a penetrarlo con mas rapidez. El sonido de sus cuerpos golpeandose uno contra el otro , aumentando el sudor donde se tocaban.

''Estoy cerca, no pares'' Zayn gimió con su pecho levantado lo mas que podía contra la pared . Liam no lo tomo suavemente y agarró las caderas de Zayn , aprentandolas fuertemente, dejando marcas en la suave piel.

Metió su mano entre el mas pequeño y envolvio su polla , pajeandolo. El oir a Zayn gemir su nombre mientras se corría era equivalente a oír angeles cantar.

Zayn se empujó hacia atras y maldiciones escaparon de sus labios, mezcladas con el nombre de Liam , como una bebida que no podía dejar de tomar. Su extasis provocó que los dedos de Liam agarraran las caderas de su novio y empujara su polla lo mas profundo que podía . Tomandose el placer de correrse dentro de Zayn, no había nada mejor.

Su otra mano recorrió la espalda baja de Zayn, sus manos gruesas daban caricias amorosas. '' Bienvenido bebe'' Liam besó su cuello , moviendolo hacia los baños para recoger ropa limpia y limpiarlo suavemente.

'' Gracias, esto es increible, lo amo'' Zayn dijo entusiasmado a su novio, cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Él nunca había estado tan feliz antes y era lindo sentirse tan libre, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde iban.

'' A donde vamos, de todos modos?'' inclinó su cabeza, luciendo como un cachorrito confundido.

Liam soltó una pequeña sonrisa y agarró la mano de Zayn, '' no te preocupes mi principe, solo disfruta'' Liam lo acercó de nuevo a la cama y se recostaron juntos , abrazandose suavemente y felices.

'' te ves muy hermoso'' los dos susurraron al mismo tiempo y se rieron.

'' gracias'' otra vez hablaron al mismo tiempo .

'' porfavor dime a donde estamos yendo'' Zayn miró a liam suplicando, pero él solo negó con la cabeza. En su lugar se inclinó mas en la cama y estiro su brazo para que Zayn se le uniera.

'' bebe, te casarias conmigo? si en verdad te preguntara?'' Zayn habló , sus secretas inseguridades escapandose de su boca pero no se detuvo, mas bien las dejo salir hacía el ambiente silencioso.

'' supongo que si, digo, te amo y me encanta estar contigo, entonces porque no estarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas" Liam dijo mirando a Zayn quien tenia la cabeza descansando en su hombro.  
Liam pasó saliva rapidamente, pensando en que el para siempre era mucho , no lo tomen mal, él quiere pasarlo con Zayn que con cualquier otro, pero aun falta mucho para eso.

Su novio sólo asintió, cerrando sus ojos cuando un suave golpe toco la puerta '' Sr. Payne, el avion esta tomando una pequeña parada para combustible, sientase libre de bajar e ir a donde quiera. estaremos aqui por lo menos unas dos horas'' la azafata aviso y se retiró.

Liam se paró, poniendose unos pantalones y una camisa, pasandole la suya a Zayn, mientras él suspiraba y rodaba sus ojos. Lo que Zayn dijo empujo a Liam lejos de él un poco y lo detesto, especialmente ahora que estaba actuando como si no hubieran tenido momentos intimos hace unos minutos.

Liam pisó afuera del avión y rapidamente sacó un cigarrilo y un encendedor, poniendolos cerca de su boca. Lo encendió e inhalo fuerte, permitiendo que el humo deje sus labios facilmente.Zayn se quedo cerca a la salida, aun dentro, pero recibiendo un poco de aire fresco aunque la escencia de nicotina hormigueo en su nariz. '' puedo tener una calada? o si tienes otro...'' su voz un poco baja, con miedo de fastidiar a Liam y alejarlo más.

Liam separó el cigarrillo de sus labios y se lo pasó a zayn. Miró hacia el lado opuesto, estrechando un poco sus ojos aunque no hubiera luz '' si te asuste hace un rato no fue mi intencion, solo estaba curioso'' Zayn dijo , aunque estaba orgulloso de si mismo por atreverse a preguntar algo asi.

'' es solo que, por siempre es mucho tiempo, todo esta bien'' Liam dijo encojiendose de hombros indiferente seguido de darse la vuelta para mirarlo. '' no me asustaste, digo, ya estaba asustado pero tu no lo causaste,'' él sonrio, sacando el cigarrillo de los dedos de Zayn y pisandolo.

'' estamos listos para irnos, vamos chicos'' Liam anuncio , entrando al avion seguido del personal que pronto recuperaron profesionalismo. Trayendoles bebidas que tomaron con entusiasmo mientras se abrochaban .

'' a donde vamos?'' Zayn pregunto y Liam nego, bebiendo mas y sonriendole.

'' No te preocupes, deja ocuparme a mi de eso'' Liam se apuntó a si mismo y luego acercó a Zayn mas, haciendole señas para que se duerma mientras lo envolvia en sus brazos. Le tomo unos minutos pero pronto estaba dormido en los brazos de Liam.

'' zaynie despierta,'' Liam dijo, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Zayn su manera favorita de despertar. '' Estamos aqui ya, amor'' Liam acaricio su mejilla una vez mas y dejó el lugar. Zayn suspiró y miró a su alrededor, caminando para ver el sol y sentir la energía mañanera. Su holgado pantalon pronto convirtiendose muy caliente, '' Bienvenido a Italia'' Liam sonrió , agarrando la mano de Zayn y bajaron juntos hacia el carro que Liam consiguio para ellos.

Aqui es donde siempre quiso venir y Liam le había prometido que lo llevaría pero nunca penso que hablaba en serio.'' Esto es hermoso'' Zayn dijo, admirando los edificios adoquinados que llenaban la calle. Las personas aquí eran hermosas con acentos mas gruesos que el queso. Él veia todo pasar tan rapido, mientras se acercaban a un grandioso hotel que aun tenia un estilo antiguo por fuera.

'' vamos, tenemos que comenzar temprano mañana, bebe'' Liam le sonrió una vez mas, guiando a Zayn fuera del carro hacia el hotel lujoso.

Zayn estaba un poco mareado de emocion. No podia esperar por este viaje y pasar tiempo con su increible novio.


End file.
